Incomplete Flock
by snix9810
Summary: What if Iggy could see? What if the rest of the flock found their parents too? Would they ever see each other again? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I flew through the trees, feeling stronger than ever. Adrenaline pumped through my blood. I could hear the Erasers hot in pursuit behind me. Since their wings had been grafted onto them, they were clumsy and slow. I sighed in relief. A couple of yards parallel from me, Fang was zipping through the trees, his dark wings making no sound. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the forest.

Angel! She was only six, but she was tough. Surely she could handle anything that had happened to her. Right? Nevertheless, I glided towards the sound of her scream. The smallest member of the flock was laying on the dark forest floor. I wondered why it was so dark. It was the middle of the day. Then I saw who was hovering two feet off the ground near her.

Ari! What was he doing here? He was clutching a bloody knife in his right hand. Angel's face was pale and turning green around the edges. She was clutching her arm. I whirled around, turning to Fang, who had followed me here. I motioned for him to get Ari, who had flown away as soon as he saw us. I slowly approached Angel.

"Angel? Sweetie, what happened? Are you all right?" There was a hint of hysteria in my voice. She turned to look at me.

_Max, it hurts! Ari…he…well, you'll see. _Angel put these thoughts in my brain. She lifted her hand and showed it to me. It was bright red, and the place on her arm where her hand had clutching, was gushing blood. The cut looked deep and painful.

I almost puked. _Angel, I'll work on that. But, in the mean time, can you pick up any of Fang's thoughts?_ Angel read my mind and nodded, which meant she would try.

I was pulling some Band-Aids out of my backpack when Angel cried out.

"Angel! What is it? Is it Fang?" I wasn't sure if I could bear it if something happened to Fang.

"No. I think it might be…Iggy. I'm picking up the rest of the flock's thoughts, and they sound worried and scared."

I finished cleaning up Angel's cut, repacked my bag, and Angel and I set off to our camp. I kept a steady eye on her in case she couldn't handle flying, but she looked fine, just a bit pale.

We finally, _finally, _arrived at our camp. Nudge, the Gasman, and Fang were huddled in a circle. A scream erupted from the middle of them.

"Max, come over here! It's Iggy." I raced over to join the rest of the flock. Iggy was lying on his back in the dirt. His eyes were unfocused, and he was sweating boulders.

Suddenly, he sat up.

"It sure is a nice day!"

Iggy could once again see.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew through the trees, feeling stronger than ever. Adrenaline pumped through my blood. I could hear the Erasers hot in pursuit behind me. Since their wings had been grafted onto them, they were clumsy and slow. I sighed in relief. A couple of yards parallel from me, Fang was zipping through the trees, his dark wings making no sound. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the forest.

Angel! She was only six, but she was tough. Surely she could handle anything that had happened to her. Right? Nevertheless, I glided towards the sound of her scream. The smallest member of the flock was laying on the dark forest floor. I wondered why it was so dark. It was the middle of the day. Then I saw who was hovering two feet off the ground near her.

Ari! What was he doing here? He was clutching a bloody knife in his right hand. Angel's face was pale and turning green around the edges. She was clutching her arm. I whirled around, turning to Fang, who had followed me here. I motioned for him to get Ari, who had flown away as soon as he saw us. I slowly approached Angel.

"Angel? Sweetie, what happened? Are you all right?" There was a hint of hysteria in my voice. She turned to look at me.

_Max, it hurts! Ari…he…well, you'll see. _Angel put these thoughts in my brain. She lifted her hand and showed it to me. It was bright red, and the place on her arm where her hand had clutching, was gushing blood. The cut looked deep and painful.

I almost puked. _Angel, I'll work on that. But, in the mean time, can you pick up any of Fang's thoughts?_ Angel read my mind and nodded, which meant she would try.

I was pulling some Band-Aids out of my backpack when Angel cried out.

"Angel! What is it? Is it Fang?" I wasn't sure if I could bear it if something happened to Fang.

"No. I think it might be…Iggy. I'm picking up the rest of the flock's thoughts, and they sound worried and scared."

I finished cleaning up Angel's cut, repacked my bag, and Angel and I set off to our camp. I kept a steady eye on her in case she couldn't handle flying, but she looked fine, just a bit pale.

We finally, _finally, _arrived at our camp. Nudge, the Gasman, and Fang were huddled in a circle. A scream erupted from the middle of them.

"Max, come over here! It's Iggy." I raced over to join the rest of the flock. Iggy was lying on his back in the dirt. His eyes were unfocused, and he was sweating boulders.

Suddenly, he sat up.

"It sure is a nice day!"

Iggy could once again see.


End file.
